Idas e vindas do Amor
by cookietaisho
Summary: Por isso que eu te adoro professor - falamos eu sango e rin Puxa - sacos - falou kikyou Por isso que vocês 3 sã minhas melhores alunas - falou o sensei toutousai apontando para mim sango e rin
1. Chapter 1

Oi povão, então espero que gostem da minha fic , estou escrevendo mais 2,só que não sei quando começo a postar, então quero que voces me avisem se estão gostando ou não viiu, se está chata, ou se está muito sei lá kkkkkkkkkk  
É a primeira vez que eu estou escrevendo é a minha 1º fanfic, então dá um desconto néeh? Mais sério, obrigada por quem estiver lendo ;D

Idas e vindas do amor

Kagome Higurashi - Tem cabelos pretos até o meio das costas e lisos e as pontas encaracoladas, tem olhos azuis, e um belo corpo, tem 15 anos e está no 1° ano junto com suas melhores amigas Rin e Sango, estudam na escola Shikon no Tama onde é uma das melhores alunas que a escola tem.

Sango Taijiya - Tem cabelos pretos em pouco abaixo da bunda e lisos presos em um rabo de cavalo, tem olhos castanhos e tem 16 anos, também tem um belo corpo. Está na mesma sala que Kagome e Rin, e é uma das melhores alunas igual suas amigas

Rin sato - Tem cabelos pretos até o meio das costas lisos, olhos castanhos escuros, está na mesma sala que Sango e Kagome, tem 15 anos e também tem um belo corpo . É a mais sério e timida do grupo das 3 e também é uma das melhores alunas, juntamente com sSango e Kagome.

Inuyasha Taisho - Ele é um hanyou ( meio homem e meio Youkai ) tem cabelos prateados, longos, e tem umas orelhinhas ( Kawaii *-* ) de cachorro no topo da cabeça, tem um corpo bem definido ( deus grego * ¬* ) e tem olhos cor de mel. Está se mudando de Kioto para Tókyo, entrou na sala de Kagome, Sango e Rin. Tem 16 anos, e é irmão mais novo de sesshomaru e é primo de miroku

Miroku Houshi - Tem cabelos pretos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e pequeno, é muito bonito, com um corpo admirável, pervertido ao extremo, é primo de Inuyasha e Sesshomaru Taisho , tem 16 anos, juntamente com Inuyasha entrou na sala de Kagome, Sango e Rin

Sesshomaru Taisho - é um Youkai completo tem um belo corpo ( e que corpo * ¬* ) tem cabelos pratas longos igual ao de Inuyasha, só que bem maior , tem olhos de cor mel e tem 17 anos, está no 2º colegial e é irmão mais velho de Inuyasha e é primo de Miroku, ele é o mais velho e mais sério do grupo dos 3

Kikyou, Kagura, Ayame, kirara , Koharu, Izayoi, InuTaisho, Myouga, Toutousai, Jinenji, Kouga, Naraku, Houjo, Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, Shippou, Souta e Bruxa Urasue - aparecerão ao decorrer da Fanfic


	2. Capitulo 2

Oi povão, então espero que gostem da minha fic , estou escrevendo mais 2,só que não sei quando começo a postar, então quero que voces me avisem se estão gostando ou não viiu, se está chata, ou se está muito sei lá kkkkkkkkkk  
É a primeira vez que eu estou escrevendo é a minha 1º fanfic, então dá um desconto néeh? Mais sério, obrigada por quem estiver lendo ;D

Idas e vindas do amor

Kagome Higurashi - Tem cabelos pretos até o meio das costas e lisos e as pontas encaracoladas, tem olhos azuis, e um belo corpo, tem 15 anos e está no 1° ano junto com suas melhores amigas Rin e Sango, estudam na escola Shikon no Tama onde é uma das melhores alunas que a escola tem.

Sango Taijiya - Tem cabelos pretos em pouco abaixo da bunda e lisos presos em um rabo de cavalo, tem olhos castanhos e tem 16 anos, também tem um belo corpo. Está na mesma sala que Kagome e Rin, e é uma das melhores alunas igual suas amigas

Rin sato - Tem cabelos pretos até o meio das costas lisos, olhos castanhos escuros, está na mesma sala que Sango e Kagome, tem 15 anos e também tem um belo corpo . É a mais sério e timida do grupo das 3 e também é uma das melhores alunas, juntamente com sSango e Kagome.

Inuyasha Taisho - Ele é um hanyou ( meio homem e meio Youkai ) tem cabelos prateados, longos, e tem umas orelhinhas ( Kawaii *-* ) de cachorro no topo da cabeça, tem um corpo bem definido ( deus grego * ¬* ) e tem olhos cor de mel. Está se mudando de Kioto para Tókyo, entrou na sala de Kagome, Sango e Rin. Tem 16 anos, e é irmão mais novo de sesshomaru e é primo de miroku

Miroku Houshi - Tem cabelos pretos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e pequeno, é muito bonito, com um corpo admirável, pervertido ao extremo, é primo de Inuyasha e Sesshomaru Taisho , tem 16 anos, juntamente com Inuyasha entrou na sala de Kagome, Sango e Rin

Sesshomaru Taisho - é um Youkai completo tem um belo corpo ( e que corpo * ¬* ) tem cabelos pratas longos igual ao de Inuyasha, só que bem maior , tem olhos de cor mel e tem 17 anos, está no 2º colegial e é irmão mais velho de Inuyasha e é primo de Miroku, ele é o mais velho e mais sério do grupo dos 3

Kikyou, Kagura, Ayame, kirara , Koharu, Izayoi, InuTaisho, Myouga, Toutousai, Jinenji, Kouga, Naraku, Houjo, Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, Shippou, Souta e Bruxa Urasue - aparecerão ao decorrer da Fanfic


End file.
